Attack of the Blue Mountains
by Seetherk
Summary: After Smaug took Erebor Thorin had brought his people to the Blue Mountains and made a life for his people there. Now there comes a time they will have to defend their new home as well. Will the succeed?
1. Dwern

_This is the preview for what's to come, very short which I hate to do to all of you, but I am a new writer. Things will get longer as a continue practicing._

Dwern was a skilled duel swordsman, and he had always been so proud of his eldest son, who seemed to have been born with a natural talent for it as well. He had noticed that at a young age Fili had great potential for the art, and it was when he had noticed, that he had begun to train him. He had planned to teach him all he knew, but there would be one unfortunate event, that would cut him short of that.

It was getting late one night while they were sparing with each other, and they had simply lost track of the time. They agreed to one last spare and they would head home, but when they began sudden strange sounds vibrated all around them. "Fili, stay close to me." Dwern ordered.

"Pa, what's happening?" Fili asked, but did as he was told. Dwern didn't respond, rather traded training swords for real ones, the only two he brought that day. He had never gone anywhere without his own swords, even when he wasn't intending to use them. He handed Fili one of them, feeling uncomfortable with him being unarmed. When took a stance, Fili caught on and did the same, and then he looked toward the sounds, toward the roaming shadows watching them.

They all came out, all at once, from all around, and ran at the father son pair. At first Fili held his own just fine, until they were separated when Fili had to dodge a swing from a goblins great axe. Then almost immediately was caught off guard by another that jumped on top of him and began strangling him. Time was now ticking quicker for Dwern; he pushed for faster swings as he made his way to save his son.

He sliced through a goblin in his way had chopped off the head of the one that was killing Fili, its body lopped over to one side following its head. Fili wasn't moving; Dwern fell to his knees beside him, and searched for a pulse on his bruised neck. He found it, but he still wasn't breathing, his chest was still. Dwern, on impulse, began breathing for him, passing air from his own lungs, into his son's.

Then he was pulled away, by a goblin he thought he had felled, but it had gotten back up on its feet to attack Dwern with vengeance. It didn't have a weapon, but neither did Dwern, he left it next to his son. They started throwing punches, until the goblin picked up an abandoned sword and the ground, from one of its comrades. Dwern found nothing near, and dodged the goblins attacks taking a bit of a hit here and there. He managed to get a hold of a broken off stick, probably from the handle of an axe, and took a risk to get in close.

Everything fell silent then, Dwern had lodged the sharp end of stick deep into the goblin's eye, and brain, but when he stepped back, he found its sword lodged into his belly. As he removed it, he started feeling the pain, and the weakness, but before he gave into it made his way back to his son. He again fell beside him and began breathing his last breaths into his son, determined that he live.

His dying breaths became his son's living ones when Fili finally woke and began gasping and choking on his own air. Dwern let the last of his body fall, his energy spent, he found his son above him through blurring vision. "Dayamu Khuzan ai-menu, my son." Were the last words Dwern would speak, before death took him. Fili, who could not speak, cried for his father, and as he did time seemed to stop. It had stopped until his uncle Thorin forced it back upon him.


	2. Attack

_I didn't plan on getting this up tonight, but what can I say. Ideas like to curse you at night when you'd rather be sleeping, or should be. Anyhow, I did manage to make this chapter longer. Although, I;m not sure I like where I ended this one, but I'm putting it up anyway. I hope you enjoy!_

Dis waited anxiously in the living room, drinking tea, wondering why she felt the way she did. It was quite common for Dwern and Fili to come home late, but this day felt, well, terribly off. She sighed deeply, and went to check on Kili for the longer she waited there, the worse she felt. Kili was making arrows in the next room, Dis decided to join him, Kili didn't stop her as she pick up some wood and tools. "Is something wrong, mum." He asked her.

"Your father and brother are not back yet." She told him.

"But they've been late before." Kili tried to reassure her.

"Yes, but I feel something is different this night." Her eyes fell in distant thought, and worry.

"I'm sure they will be fine, father can take care of both of them." Kili gave her a smile.

A frantic rough knock sounded at the door, Dis and Kili gave each other a look that shared the same though, the worry that Dis was having. They both put down the arrows and stood, and Dis hurried toward the door, and opened it. "Is your whole family here?" He asked, walking in and urgently looking for them.

"No." Dis replied, "Dwern and Fili are not back yet."

"Where are they?" Thorin looked her in her eyes; he had the look of a fierce bear that was ready to protect her cubs.

"The training grounds, Thorin, what is going on?" Dis demanded.

"We are under attack," Thorin explained, "Stay here and I will find Dwern and Fili."

"No!" Dis yelled, "I'm coming with you!"

"Sister." Thorin looked at her, glanced at Kili, and then back at her.

Dis sighed loudly, "Be careful brother."

"I will bring them back her sister." And with that, he left.

Dis took a moment to think, a moment to take it in, and to decide what she had to do. "Mum?" Kili called. Dis looked at her son with a gaze he had never seen on her before, and almost frightening gaze but not one aimed at him.

"Kili, Take up your sword." She ordered.

The place where Dwern trained wasn't used by many; in fact, Dwern was the only one who used it. With as many goblins Thorin had already struck down, he could easily assume that if they were attacked, they would be outnumbered. Thorin feared the worse, he kept his already bloodied sword ready, and ran toward Dwern and Fili's location. It wasn't far so it did not take long, but when he got there, he found one of his worse fears.

The ground was littered with dead goblins, and among them was Dwern's lifeless body with a seemingly lifeless Fili lying over him. "No." Thorin said aloud to himself, as he ran the rest of the way kicking and stepping and still warm goblin bodies. He tore Fili away from Dwern's body, and Fili fell limp in his arms, Thorin breathed a sigh of relief after seeing the rise and fall of Fili's chest. He was breathing, but blearily conscious and catatonic. "Fili." Thorin called him, taking Fili's face in the hand that wasn't holding him. Fili half opened his eyes, glanced at Thorin, but when he tried to speak he just coughed, his whole body shaking from it.

He remained limp in Thorin's arms while he did a quick check for any other injuries on Fili's body. Besides the nasty bruising on his neck, a few minor cuts were all that were to be found. Slightly, satisfied Thorin tested Fili if his nephew was able to stand, but as soon as he made the move Fili reached for his father. "No." and "Pa." were all he could say. It broke Thorin's heart as he fought to tear him away, he boy cried out as Thorin picked him up off his feet, and started the run back to Dis.

A violent thrashing at the front door resounded through the room, and shook the house. Dis took up her axe and shield, Kili joined her as she held steady waited for the door to break. It fell forward in pieces when it did, and goblins rushed in. Dis caught the first with a shield thrust to its jaw, disorienting him while she sunk her axe in the neck of the second, then she finished off the first. The third, with a war hammer, got past her rushing toward Kili who was ready for a fight. Dis hoped he could hold his own in his first battle; she could not help for there were immediately two more goblins on her.

Another shield thrust, axe swing and they were down in moments, and right before Dis heard a crash. Looking back at Kili, he had been thrown back hard, and the goblin was taking advantage and reading a killing swing. Dis threw her axe, and lodged in into the goblin's head, she didn't wait for it to fall before she was next to Kili, assessing him. One look at his shoulder, past the torn and bloodied cloth, and she knew he took a hit, it was probably broken, but he was lucky.

"Kili, are…I'm alright mum." He interrupted her.

"Good." Dis said as she pulled him off the ground by his uninjured arm.

"Should we look for them?" Kili asked.

"No." Dis answered, as she pulled her axe from the goblins head with the help of her foot. "We stay here, Thorin will come."

That was when an unknown object flew through the front door, bouncing and rolling between them before it blew in a great ball of fire, and with a great force that threw them both backward. Dis hit the wall, and fell forward on her hands. Her ears rung painfully with a screeching sound, and her vision would not focus. She tried to stand, but disorientation kept that from happening right away. Gradually her vision focused, and she reoriented herself. The house was catching on fire, and Kili was across the room not moving.

She ran to him, "Mum." He said, looking down at his side. Blood had already soaked his clothing, and dripped onto a pool of it on the floor. Dis had hardly took a whole moment to glance at it before she quickly took Kili's hands, and placed them on his own wound. She stood and frantically looked around the room. Things were burning, small fires were scattered about everywhere. Dis picked up a sword, and threw it into one of the fires, then found a knife and some cloth remnants that had escaped flames.

Running back to Kili, she threw herself beside him on her knees, sliding into his pool of blood. She gave no notice as her son's own blood soaked her clothes. She torn up the cloth, and began winding it tightly around his torso. Kili cried out as she put more pressure on his wound, she ignored his cries, focusing only on the task at hand. When she got up to look for more cloth remnants, she heard a sound by the door, quickly she picked up a weapon and took a stance ready for fighting. "Dis." It was Thorin.

Dis breathed a bit of relief, and focus back on her task. Picking up more cloth she rushed back to Kili, already tearing it up. She moved quickly to stop the bleeding; Thorin was beside them both in seconds. Kili cried out again, loader that before, on impulse he tried to push his mother's hands away from causing him more pain, but Thorin caught them with his own. "It hurts." Kili cried.

"Be strong and bear it Kili." Thorin told him. Kili cried out again, and began to trash a bit, Thorin held him still. Dis tied the last knot in the cloth, pulling it tightly.

"I threw a sword into a fire, help me move him." Dis ordered.

"No, we don't have the time, we leave now." Thorin scooped up Kili in his arms, and headed out. "Fili, get up were going."Thorin had gotten Fili walking sometime after he got him away from his father's body, but he was still weak, and unable to talk.

"Thorin, where is Dwern?" Dis asked.

"He is dead." Thorin paused a moment, "I am sorry."

Dis felt her soul cave in and break, but this was no time for grieving. She pushed aside the shock and the grief for another time, and back came her focus of saving her sons. "Fili, come." She ordered. Thorin continued forward, as Dis forced Fili to his feet and dragged him along. The family ran out of the ruined house, the city was in chaos. "Thorin!" Bofur called.

"Bofur."

"I'm here to help; we are gathering everyone in the mountain." Bofur explained.

"Fili!" Dis yelled. Fili was going limp again; Dis was a strong Shield maiden but couldn't carry Fili's weight on her own.

"Bofur, if you would..." Thorin asked, not having to finish the question.

"Aye, I got him." Bofur picked up Fili and threw him over his shoulder with years of being a minor under his belt, carrying Fili was easy. "This way." He said before leading the way.

_I got my inspiration of Dis's personality from Lagertha, who is the main characters shield maiden wife on history channels new series "Vikings." It's dang awesome, and I highly recommend checking it out if you like bloody battles and pillaging. If you like pirates, you will probably like this. Also, the other part of my inspiration for her came from Kotorigaro's Fan art of her, _ art/The-Hobbit-fanart-Dis-345711814. _I saw this and thought, hey I bet Dis is one kick butt chick. Besides for some reason Tolkien's Dwarves, kinda remind me of Vikings. Who fought women in battles._


	3. Wounds

_Got this one up pretty quick, I'm really enjoying this story._

As he ran with his younger nephew in his arms, he watched as Kili went from moaning and yelling out in pain, to falling more silent, and his skin paler. Blood was still soaking through the bandage that Dis had put there, time was running out for Kili. By the time they had arrived at the inner fortress of the mountain, Thorin was worried he would lose another that night. "Oin!" Thorin shouted the moment he saw him. Blood splattered Oin's clothing, and he looked flustered and in a hurry, but he responded. He took one look at Thorin, and then at boy in his arms, he rushed over without a word.

Oin gently examined the blood spilled from Kili's side, glanced at his paling face and said, "Bring him this way." Oin had set up a place where he could treat the injured and gathered help to treat those he didn't have to time to get to. He started with the more serious injuries of those had still had the chance of living. Unfortunately, he had to pick and choose which Dwarves he could save, and which Dwarves he had to let go. "Lay him here." Oin gestured to an empty bed roll that had lost its previous occupant, and then went to retrieve the supplies he needed to treat Kill's wound.

It was only moments before he came back and lowered himself next to Kili; Thorin had already removed his tattered shirt, and the bandage, and then laid him on his uninjured side. Dis them after having Bofur set Fili down in an unused space where she could keep an eye on him, and then thanked and sent Bofur off. She placed herself above Kili and held his head. Oin had begun to probe his wound, making sure nothing was lodged inside it. Sure enough he found a chunk of metal, Kili thrashed and cried in pain as he had begun to remove it. Thorin held him still, as Dis tried to calm him down. With some force Oin got it out, and then began closing up the wound, stitching it closed. "He has a couple broken ribs there, but the bleeding should stop on its own once he all stitched up." Oin told him.

"Do you have anything for the pain?" Dis asked him.

"Not enough to go around." Oin apologized. He finished the last stitch and together with Thorin bandaged it back up, and then gently laid him on his back. As they did Kili's injured shoulder caught Oin's gaze, he touched it softly. "That looks broken."

"I can take care of that one Oin, go help the others, and thank you." Thorin told him. Oin nodded and left to treat another wound. "How are you? Are you injured at all?" He asked Dis, while examining Kili's shoulder.

"Just a few burns is all, I will be fine." Dis answered. "What of Fili?"

"Well from the bruising on his neck, and trouble speaking. He was strangled, and I'm assuming it was a close one, because of his weakness. It must have been Dwern that kept him alive." Thorin explained, and there was a fairly loud crack as Thorin set Kili's shoulder, Kili cried out again.

"That's the last of it Kili, you'll be just fine now." Dis tried to reassure him, as the dark grief of her husband's death began to rise again. She shed a few tears; Thorin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I am truly sorry." He said. Fili began coughing violently from where he sat; Thorin got up and retrieved him laying him down next to his brother. He brushed back Fili's hair in a comforting way, and then looked back to Dis.

"Do what you must brother." She said.

Thorin left with one last reassuring gaze, to defend and fight for their adopted home. Dis waited until he was out of sight, using the time to compose herself, and take a need well deserved deep breath. She stood and went to find an extra blanket for Kili, a sling for his arm, and water for both of her boys. Kili's loss of blood already had him shivering from cold; he especially needed to stay hydrated so that his body may begin to replace what it lost.

By the time she got back Fili had sat up and was holding Kili's hand trying to comfort him. Dis sat back at her place, and handed a cup of water to Fili. He hesitated, but finally realizing how thirsty and dry his throat was, he accepted it. Dis wrapped the makeshift sling around Kili carefully placing his arm in it. Fili finished his cup, and set it down. "Can you speak?" Dis asked him.

"Yes ma." Fili answered and started coughing again, his throat was raw and scratchy, speaking was difficult, but possible.

"Good, are you hurt anyway else?"

"No ma."

"Help me with Kili." Together they lifted him just enough to drip water from the second cup Dis brought, into Kili's mouth. Kili coughed slightly, "That's enough, we'll take it slow." They laid him back down. "Now ,Fili." He looked to her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Fili still struggled with his damaged voice, but he managed to tell her his perspective of everything thing that happened, starting from the strange growling the goblin's made. He told her about the fight they fought and how he well until one of them came out of nowhere, knocked him down, and cut off his air. Then he admitted that he thought he was going to die, because of how long he remained there unable to escape the goblins grasp. He told her about the darkness that took him when he passed out, and when he woke, all of the goblin's were dead, and Dwern was covered in blood, only having enough strength left to mumble a final farewell, then he was gone. Fili said he stayed there, not having the strength to move, for what seemed like an eternity until Thorin found him.

Dis only shed a few tears, and the quickly wiped them away. "I see." Was all she said when he had finished, they both took a long moment of silence. Then Dis began to examine on the burns on her arms, she tore at her sleeves ripping them off, having to prepare herself before she ripped the first sleeve away from her arm, and with it layers of burnt flesh that stuck to the cloth while she ignored it to save Kili. She bit her lip against the pain, "Do you need help mum?" Fili asked after he watched her do this. Dis smiled at him.

"Yes, if you're strong enough, would you fetch a cloth and a bowl of water?" She asked.

Fili stood and did as she asked, while he was gone she glanced at Kili, he had fallen asleep. Dis went to work tearing at her other sleeve, and ripped it off quicker last the last, she grunted loudly in pain. "Mi lady?" It was one of the girls helping Oin with the injured, Dis responded to her. "Is there anything you need?" She asked.

"Yes, I need a set of armor if we can spare it." Dis replied.

_BAM! That is Dis as a Badass for ya, mind my language, but I can't help it, it's true. Hope you all liked this chapter, please review I would love to hear your thoughts. I'm a new writer, so critiques are welcome as well, and ideas too if you want to give them. My head is booming with ideas for this story, but I know about that awful thing called writer's block, which I know will happen eventually. Doesn't even have to be about this story can be about anything, if there is an idea you want to see written let me know, I could really use the practice_


	4. Fight

_Apparently, I need to get the rest of this story out of my system so I can get back to life. Here's to staying up late!_

"How are we? How bad is it?" Thorin asked as he joined Balin and Dwalin, who were organizing a defense, and beginning to plan an attack.

"It's not bad," Dwalin told him, "They seem to just be pillaging, nothing more, now that we have gathered everyone, we should be able to drive them out."

"How many of them are there?" Thorin asked.

"Enough to cause trouble, but not enough to be called an army." Balin answered.

"Are we prepared to attack them?"

"Almost, the men are preparing themselves as we speak." Dwalin said.

"Are you two ready?"

"We are ready when you are, Thorin." Balin replied.

Thorin nodded, and went to dress himself in armor, and to take up his sword.

Fili had come back with a bowl of water, a clean cloth, and some bandages as well thinking ahead. Dis thanked him and began to clean her burnt arms, and at the same time cooling them with the cold water. Fili looked at his now sleeping brother, "How is he?" Fili asked.

"I'll be honest with you Fili, I worry about infection, and I cannot hope that it won't happen; only that he will be strong enough to live through it." Dis told him. Fili went silent, and thought about it for a while, he felt numb emotionally with all that has happen so suddenly. He watched Kili sleep, until his mother spoke, "Fili, I have something a must tend to, watch over your brother, If anything changes in his condition get Oin, otherwise just stay with him."

"I will ma." Fili promised, and a satisfied Dis stood and left, both her arms how bandaged.

Dis spotted the girl, she had sent to retrieve armor, across the room, and met her there before Fili saw. "Thank you dear." Dis said, as she took the armor from her, "Also, there is something else I need you to do for me."

Soon Dis was dressed in leather armor, and had her axe and shield in hand. She finished stowing away a short sword and another axe or two on her person, when the girl had come back with the information Dis had requested. They were going to meet them outside the fortress in a full charge. Dis knew she would stick out being one of a few who chose to wear leather as opposed to metal. The metal was restrictive, and Dis found from experience, and from a bit of advice from Dwern, that leather was more effective with the way she fought. Thorin would stop her, Shield maiden or not, he had to be the protective older brother. He knew she could fight, and she could fight well, but to be a part of the fight she had to get creative. As soon as she got onto the battle field it wouldn't matter if Thorin saw her, he wouldn't be sending her back at that point. With a little thought, and a simple plan, she knew what she had to do.

Thorin gave the signal to open the gates, and as soon as they began to open he gave the next signal to charge. The Dwarves ran at the goblins and the two forces collided in a clash of blood and gore. Thorin took down each Goblin he came across, with a graceful like skill, cutting and slashing, each kill just rolling into the next, until he came upon a larger, more powerful one.

The large Goblin knocked him down, with the swing of a club. He rolled to dodge the next swing, and then rolled again onto his feet. He found it difficult to find an open spot to attack the creature, due to its large and powerful frame. Thorin dodged another attack, and Dwalin had arrived just in time to take advantage and swing at the Goblin while it was distracted with Thorin. The hit landed, but did almost nothing to slow it down. Thorin rolled behind it for another swing at the creature's heel while Dwalin kept the goblin's attention, this time the strike was effective.

The creature cried out in pain, and threw its club in childish frustration, Thorin didn't dodge it fast enough and it landed on him, hitting his head on a rock he black out for a moment. During that moment, the creature locked, and began to swing its hands, catching Dwalin, and throwing him back a ways. Then turned for a swing at Thorin, who was still hazy from his black out. Unable to move just yet, Thorin braced himself, seeing the large hands being raised, ready to slam into him.

Then it paused, fell to its knees and then keeled over dead, revealing the one behind it who had lodged an axe into the back of its head, "Dis?" Thorin spoke.

It had become silent in the room where Fili and Kili stayed, all of the injured occupants either fallen asleep, calmed down, or died. Fili patiently sat beside Kili, waiting for something to happen; it was a long time before something did. Kili woke, and began coughing; Fili raised his brother's head, poured a small amount of water into his mouth, and placed him back down. "Mum?" Kili voice was weak and small, "mum?" He called again.

"She went…somewhere, but she'll be back." Fili replied

"I have to help her." Kili tried to sit up, but Fili stop him. "Mum!" He thrashed, and Fili had to use his full body weight to stop him.

"Kili! Stop!" Fili Yelled and he fought to keep Kili from hurting himself. "Oin!" Fili shouted, hoping that he would hear. Fortunately, he did, and came running to help Fili hold him still. "What's happening?" Fili asked through the commotion.

"Confusion, from the blood loss, this is normal it will pass." Oin explained.

"Kili!" Fili tried to get his attention, "Kili!" He called again and instead of holding him down, he did the opposite and pulled Kili toward him, embracing him in a tight brotherly hug. Immediately, Kili calmed down, and went limp into Fili, who continued to hold him tight. "Kili, you're safe, mom's safe, everything is going to be fine." He assured his brother.

"Fili, I'm cold." Kili said.

"Oin."

"What is it lad?"

"He feels really hot." Fili told him. Oin reached over a felt Kili's forehead, his face getting increasingly more worried.

"That's a fever, I'll be back with more bandages, I want to take another look at that wound." Oin said before he hurried off.

Fili's heart dropped, and he began to cry, "Kili please stay with me." Gradually Kili lifted his hand to meet his brother's.

"I won't be going anywhere brother." Kili said, trying to comfort his brother.

_I can't wait to write then next chapter, Please review._


	5. Kidnap

_It took a while to get this out, it was a real struggle. Please let me know what think and if you have any ideas please send them as well. I would love to keep this going, you all seem to like this one_

Everything was eerily silent, no sounds except for the pained breathing of Oin patients. All of which were put under his sleeping drought. Fili was the only conscious being remaining, and he watched his brother feverishly mumble in his sleep. Little did he know of the danger lurking behind him, when it yanked his arms back and smothered his nose and mouth with a cloth. Fili struggled to fight back, and to scream to no avail, this person was much stronger than him. Blackness began to close in on him, it was useless to fight against it, and in moments, it over took him.

Dis fought like a war goddess, blood rained upon her face and clothing, as she cut and slashed with her axe, and fear she placed into her enemies with her war cry. She had long abandoned her shield and picked up a second axe to replace it. She fought beside Thorin, perfectly complimenting his fighting style. They were children of the God of War.

Things finally came to an end when the goblin retreated, every one of them turned away and ran. The dwarves all cheered in victory and celebration, Thorin and Dis joined the moment as well. Although they cheered and celebrated, the eerie moment of counting the dead and cleaning up, could be delayed. Dwarves shuffled through the rubble and the dead, looking for friends and family. It was time for Thorin and Dis to join with their own as well.

"Who is watching Kili?" Thorin asked.

"Fili." Dis answered.

"Is he well enough?"

"He was when I left him, he is strong, and he wouldn't let anything happen to his brother." Dis told him.

"Mi Lady!" The same women came running towards her, and stopped when she reached her, leaning on her knees to catch her breath.

"Yes, what is it?" Dis asked.

"Oin sent to find you, your children have been stolen, and those who took them left this behind." The girl handed her the kidnappers note. Dis ripped it from her hand and read it, Thorin read as well over her shoulder.

We have them!

Be at the Inn at Forlindon in seven days!

Bring the ring!

"The ring, Thorin what are they talking about?" Dis was angry.

"They must mean Thor's ring." Thorin thought aloud.

"The one he always wore, but we don't have that Thrain does." Dis said. Thorin scratched his beard, and leaned on one fought, as he thought hard about what to do. "Why do they want his ring? What's so important about it?" Dis asked.

"I don't know, but we need a plan to get them back regardless." Thorin said, "Dwalin! Gather everyone to together, as soon as possible."

"Thorin, they can't be far, we should try to catch them." Dis said.

"Everyone is battle worn Dis, there is not enough ready to leave this moment, and no one able to scout ahead." Thorin explain.

"I will go." Dis offered.

"No." Thorin replied.

"I'm quick, and silent, I can sneak up on them. I can find out how many of them there are, if there is too many I'll come back, if not I'll take them out. You know I'm a good shot with a bow."

"No, I cannot let you."

"I'm going to save my son's Thorin!" Dis said in a commanding voice.

Thorin went silent a moment, "Don't go alone."

"I won't." Dis assured him.

"And be careful."

"I will." Dis said, and she quickly hugged her brother, and then left him there as she got to work.

When Fili woke he felt sick to his stomach, ready to give up what little he had in his stomach. It did not help that he was being carried uncomfortably over someone's shoulder, putting pressure on his already irritated belly. He also had a massive stabbing headache that seems to only become more painful in the sun light. Wanting to move from his uncomfortable position, he struggled in the person grasp, and was rewarded by being carelessly thrown onto the ground.

Fili hit the ground hard, and then began throwing up. He fell limp onto his side when he finished, and keeping his eyes closed to escape the painful sunlight, listened to the conversation going on around him. "Knock him out again." Said a man's voice.

"I'm sick of carrying him, can't he walk." Said another man, closest to Fili.

"No it will slow us down, now do as I say" Said the first man commanded. The man nearest Fili sighed deeply, and Fili felt him moving closer. Fili tried to caterpillar away to no avail, he felt a cloth pressed onto his face like before, and in moments darkness came again.

With her bow and arrows on her back and her axe at her side, Dis moved quickly through the forest alone, Thorin was right about there being no one to send. She didn't want to take anyone inexperienced; they would be too noisy and slow her down. Although, something told Dis that these men were clumsy, a child could track them down. Dis followed their tracks until night fall, when she stopped to rest. Even she felt battle worn too, and was in no shape to continue through the night, but she felt she was getting closer, perhaps she would find them the next day.

_A bit short I know, but I struggled through some writer's block to get this far. Please feel free to leave you opinions or critiques. I love doing hurt/comfort fics, but I 'm having a hard time with ideas. Well I hope you enjoy this much, and I'm getting to work on the next chapter as soon as possible._


End file.
